wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tanaris
(Sandfury) (Dunemaul) |Władca = Główny Inżynier Bilgewhizzle z Gadgetzańskiej Kompanii Wodnej Andre Firebeard, przywódca Piratów Południowych Mórz Caliph Scorpidsting, przywódca Bandytów z Pustkowi |Język = Gobliński Wspólny Zandali Ogrzy Gnomi |Przynależność = Goblińskie Kartele |Wyznanie = Szamanizm Geomancja }} Tanaris (znane również jako Pustynia Tanaris) to pustynna kraina znajdująca się w Południowym Kalimdorze, na wschód od Krateru Un'Goro i południe od Tysiąca Igieł. Jest to suchy kraj, pokryty piaszczystymi diunami, nad którymi często przewalają się groźne burze piaskowe. Kartel Parochlebców ma tutaj swoją główną bazę - Port Parochlebców, a w głębi lądu gobliny z Podkopalni założyły miasto Gadżeton, by szybko podróżować między portem a kontynentem. Doki w Porcie Parowych Wyłudzaczy są prawdopodobnie używane do transportu między zewnętrznymi wyspami, jednak, jak na razie, gobliny okazały się bardzo nieufne wobec innych ras i nie pozwalają korzystać ze swoich statków. Historia thumb|[[Uldum]] Od tysiącleci Pustynia Tanaris była nieskończonym morzem piasków. Nozdormu, wielki smok czasu, mówił, że ta ziemia została jego domem, gdy jeszcze czasu nie liczono i już wtedy była krainą gorącą i piaszczystą. Tanaris jest pradawną siedzibą brązowego stada smoków z siedzibą w Jaskiniach Czasu. Tytani mieli tu również swoje domostwa w starożytnym mieście Uldum znajdującym się w południowej części pustyni. To tutaj po raz pierwszy Anachronos dostrzegł pełnię zagrożenia ze strony silithidów, którzy zakładali swoje gniazda na obrzeżach pustyni. Ostatecznie Wojna Ruchomych Piasków toczyła się na zachodniej pustyni Silithus. Jak się dostać? Przymierze :Z Thalanaaru idź na wschód przez Tysiąc Igieł i południe przez Błyszczące Równiny. Za górską przełęczą na południe od równin leży Gadgetzan. Horda :Z Posterunku Wolnych Wiatrów udaj się na wschód na Błyszczące Równiny i dalej na południe, ku górskiej przełęczy, za którą leży Gadgetzan. Geografia Pustynia Tanaris pokrywająca dużą część Południowego Kalimdoru leży na południe od Tysiąca Igieł. Jest to kraina żaru, piaskowych wydm oraz bezchmurnego nieba. Południowa część regionu jest bardziej górzysta, z dużymi sieciami jaskiń, które wgryzają się głęboko pod powierzchnię. Kraj ten kryje w sobie wiele tajemnic. Pod pustynią wykopano wielką sieć tuneli. W większości pozostają one nieodkryte, jednak nieliczni mieli okazję wędrować tymi korytarzami. Bez przerwy dochodzą plotki o stworzeniach, które się w nich kryją i mordują wszystkich, którzy odważą się wejść do ich domeny. Mimo że morze piasków wydaje się nie być gościnną krainą dla jakiegokolwiek życia, ludzie, trolle, hieny, skorpiony, bazyliszki i silithidzi są całkiem popularnym widokiem. Czasami można dostrzec młode smoki szybujące w strumieniach powietrznych nad wielką pustynią. W Tanaris znajduje się całkiem sporo instancji, w tym wszystkie instancje Jaskiń Czasu, jak również Zul'Farrak i prawdopodobną instancję (jeszcze nie zaimplementowaną) Uldum. Dodatkowo znajduje się tutaj kilka mikro-lochów, lecz nie ma tutaj żadnych pól bitewnych. Mapa i subregiony thumb|left|300px * Topograficzna mapa Tanaris Instancje thumb|[[Zul'Farrak]] Obszary elitarne * Valley of the Watchers Punkty podróży thumb|[[Gadgetzan]] Trasy lotów z Gadgetzan * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * The Crossroads, The Barrens * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Thalanaar, Feralas * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Marshal's Refuge, Un'Goro Crater * Cenarion Hold, Silithus * Ratchet, The Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie thumb|[[Noonshade Ruins|Ruiny Cienia Nowiu]] #''Główny artykuł: Lista NPCów Tanaris'' Tanaris jest domem dla kilku ważnych postaci. W Gadgetzan Mux Manascrambler poszukuje pomocy w pozyskiwaniu ektoplazmy z nieumarłych duchów, a Starszy Badacz Fizzledowser bada, skąd przybyli silithidzi. W Porcie Parowych Wyłudzaczy Yeh'kinya próbuje dowiedzieć się więcej o esencji starożytnego boga... Zadania : Surowce thumb|[[Thistleshrub Valley|Dolina Ostrych Krzewów]] * Zioła ** Firebloom ** Purple Lotus * Skóry ** Thick Leather ** Turtle Scale (ze skórowania żółwi poziomu 38-53) ** Scorpid Scale (ze skórowania skorpionów poziomu 40-50) * Ruda ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[Anachronos przed Jaskiniami Czasu]] * Bazyliszki * Bagienne bestie * Brązowe smoki * Żywiołaki ziemi * Hieny * Górscy giganci * Ogry * Piaskowe trolle * Górscy giganci * Skorpiony * Silithidzi * Żółwie * Sępy * Żywiołaki wody Ciekawostki *Gdyż Przymierze nie ma żadnego punktu podróży w Tysiącu Igieł, Gadżeton jest świetną alternatywą do szybkiego dostania się na Błyszczące Równiny. Nawet gracze Hordy mogą użyć miasta jako skrótu, gdyż jest stąd bliżej niż z Posterunku Wolnego Wiatru en:Tanaris de:Tanaris es:Tanaris fr:Tanaris ru:Танарис Kategoria:Tanaris